Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha 'is an anti-hero and rival of the titular hero of the Japanese manga series, ''Naruto. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and later went up against Riku from Kingdom Hearts in another episode. He also fought against Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho in episode 8 of DBX, ''who he returned to fight in a later episode of ''DEATH BATTLE! Sasuke VS Hiei. ''He then later returned to fight Killua Zoldyck from ''Hunter X Hunter in episode 27 and he returned once again to fight Ichigo Kurosaki in episode 61. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sasuke Uchiha VS Cloud Strife * Darth Vader vs. Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke vs Goku(Evolution) (Abandoned) * Gray Fullbuster VS Sasuke Uchiha * '''Sasuke VS Guts (Completed) * Hiei vs. Sasuke Uchiha * Ichigo Kurosaki VS Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha vs Jin Kazama * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Jin Kisaragi * Sasuke VS Kratos (Completed) * Kurapika vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Abandoned) * Sasuke Uchiha Vs Ky Kiske (Abandoned) * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura (Completed) * Linkogem Nightblade VS Sasuke Uchiha * Luigi vs Sasuke Uchiha * Raven VS Sasuke Uchiha (Completed) * Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sasuke Uchiha * Raiden VS Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke VS Satsuki * Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sephiroth * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke vs Trunks * Sasuke Uchiha VS Uryū Ishida * Sasuke vs Vegeta * Vergil VS Sasuke * Sasuke vs Zero * Sasuke Uchiha vs Zuko (Completed) With Naruto Uzumaki *Sonic & Shadow vs. Naruto & Sasuke (by TheDragonDemon) With Itachi Uchiha * Sasuke & Itachi vs. Cecil & Golbez (by TheDragonDemon) With the 12 of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Acnologia * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Amaterasu (Okami) * Anakin Skywalker * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Batman * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Donquixote Doflamingo * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Erza Scarlet * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Garou (One Punch Man) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Golbez (Final Fantasy) * Guts (Berserk) * Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) * Izuku Midoriya * Izuru Kamukura (Danganronpa) * Katsuki Bakugou * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) * Kisuke Urahara * Kylo Ren * Luke Skywalker * Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi) * Mewtwo * Mukuro Rokudo * Psylocke * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Raphael (TMNT) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Samurai Jack * Sans (Undertale) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Shanks * Shouto Todoroki * Sosuke Aizen * Starkiller * Terra * Tighten (Megamind) * Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Tsunayoshi Sawada * William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) * X-23 * Yhwach * Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter) With Naruto * Vegeta & Nappa * Xerneas & Yveltal History Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Hidden Leaf Village's (Konohagakure) Uchiha clan, originally believing that his older brother Itachi Uchiha murdered their family and vowed to become strong enough to kill his brother. To that end, becoming disillusioned as he did not make progress during his time as a member of the Leaf's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to train under Orochimaru before going after Itachi. It was only after learning that the Leaf's leadership ordered his clan's death that Sasuke became an international criminal. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Great Shinobi War , though he saw becoming an enemy to the current world to be an ideal way for peace. However, after losing to Naruto Uzumaki, at The Final Valley, a battle which cost him his dominant left arm, Sasuke renounced his intent and became a wandering ninja to protect the world his friend sought to protect from the shadows, just as his late brother protected the Leaf from the shadows. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full name: Sasuke Uchiha *Height: 168 cm | 5’6” *Weight: 52.2 kg | 115 lbs *Age: 27 *Role: Shadow Hokage *Nature affinities: Fire & Lightning *Hobbies: Training, taking walks *Probably listens to Linkin Park Arsenal & Ninjutsu *Sword of Kusanagi *Fuma Shuriken **Shadow Shuriken **Lightning Flash *Katar *Shuriken *Kunai *Lion’s Barrage Technique *Chibaku Tensei *Fire Release **Dragon Fire **Great Fireball **Phoenix Sage Fire *Lightning Release **Chidori Current **Chidori Senbon **Chidori Sharp Spear **Chidori Katana **Kirin *Summoning **Garuda the Hawk **Aoda the Snake Kekke Gankai (Dojutsu) *Sharingan **Genjutsu causes target to hallucinate **Preserves chakra usage **Copies movements **Cellular level perception **Forces thoughts and actions on a target *Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan **Amaterasu ***Burns for 7 days & 7 nights ***Inextinguishable by anyone but the caster **Complete Susanoo ***Indra’s Arrow ***Odachi sword ***Indra Susanoo form *Rinnegan **Amenotejikara **Asura Path ***Augments body with weapons **Human Path ***Reads minds & rips out souls **Naraka Path ***Interrogation & restoration **Preta Path ***Drains/absorbs energy **Deva Path ***Gravity manipulation **Animal Path ***Animal summons Feats *Stalemated Naruto at his best *Defeated 1,000 shinobi at once *Bypassed Garaa’s Absolute Defense *Sliced through Madara’s meteors *Put all 9 Tailed Beasts in Genjustsu without eye contact *Obliterated Shin Uchiha’s base *Helped defeated Kaguya & Momoshiki *Defeated Naruto, Orochimaru, Itachi Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Sasuke Uchiha *Height: 5'11" | 182 cm *Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg *Nature Affinity: Lightning Style *Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. *Sasuke's favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. Ninja Training *High chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Accelerated healing (Curse Mark, Hashirama's DNA) *Trained by Kakashi, Orochimaru, and Obito Uchiha *Chakra Styles **All 5 nature styles ***Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind **Shadow Style (Yin style) Taijutsu *During his time in the Leaf Village, Sasuke learned Taijutsu, reaching such expertise to force Kakashi to use both his hands in the bell test when he was just 12 years old, and has since surpassed Kakashi. *Sasuke became even more proficient in Taijutsu when he used his Sharingan to copy the movements of Rock Lee's Taijutsu, giving him access to the Strong Fist, which is the Leaf's greatest variation of Taijutsu next to the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga. *Leaf Shadow Dance, A taijutsu technique based on following the movements of the opponent in order to set them up for an impending attack, notably when Sasuke fought against Rock Lee *Sasuke also learned Falcon Drop, a move in a similar fashion to the real life wrestling move, the Pile Driver Bukijutsu *Sasuke has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation *His skill with trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during the bell test. Sasuke also displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra Kenjutsu (Swordplay) *After his defection from the Leaf Village, Sasuke became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a katana, which became a major part of his fighting style *Sasuke's swordsmanship was even acknowledged by Mifune, a famous sword master after he effectively blocked the samurai's attack *Moonlight, a technique in which Sasuke attacks with his sword, stabs it into the ground, balances himself on it and kicks his opponent away, the kick is usually aimed at the upper abdomen until the neck area. *This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his katana. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. If an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it almost impossible for the opponent to move, assuming they don't have resistance to electricity, or don't have the sheer will to power through it. Summoning *During his training with Orochimaru, Sasuke became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even from his sleeves for hidden strikes or bind his opponents with little time to react, prominently in the form of Binding Snake Glare Spell. *He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summon Aoda to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. His prowess enabled him to even summon the mightiest of snakes, Manda, who he sacrificed in order to escape Deidara's powerful C0. *Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, Garuda can help Sasuke fly about and outmanoeuvre his opponent's attacks. In the anime, he was also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke. Shurikenjutsu *'Shadow Shuriken', conceals a shuriken in the shadow of another *Manipulatable aim through usage of translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it *Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack, attaches strings beforehand onto the tossed shuriken and kunai thrown after it, then one shuriken is pulled back using a tree as an axis, based on the yo-yo's principle, The other shuriken and kunai are decoys, and the true attack is the shuriken that is pulled back using the force of the thrown kunai Kyūjutsu (Archery) *Since a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point *As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto Yakushi in Sage Mode *He's since been able to use this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his elemental nature transformations through it for more devastating techniques *By the time Sasuke awoke his Rinnegan, he was able to use Indra's Arrow without a problem. Cursed Mark (Former) During the Chunin Exams, Sasuke's first encounter with Orochimaru ends with him being bitten on the neck with a Cursed Mark manifesting. Developed from the blood of Jugo, Sasuke's Cursed Mark of Heaven is infused with Orochimaru's chakra. Though the mark gives Sasuke increased chakra levels and physical capabilities, Orochimaru's chakra would gradual corrode his mind if not properly controlled. While being taken Orochimaru by the Sound Four, Sasuke is enabled to use the Curse Marks full potential in its Stage Two form. A parody of white snake Sage Jutsu, allowing him to face a stage 1 Jinchuriki like Naruto, Sasuke transforms into a grey-skinned version of himself with long hair and hand-like wings. After sealing Orochimaru in his body, Sasuke gains access to his mentor's many abilities like Hidden Shadow Snake Hands and Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique. But Sasuke loses his Cursed Mark abilities after Itachi removed it from him. *Sasuke also knows Evil Releasing Method, designed to free those from Seals Chakra Nature *'Fire Style': As an Uchiha, Sasuke has a natural affinity to the Fire Style and has been trained at a young age to mold superheated chakra inside his stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. ** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu ** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu *** Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu ** Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu * Lightning Style: Contrary to most Uchiha's, Sasuke's Natural Chakra affinity is the Lightning Style, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. This enabled Sasuke to quickly master Kakashi Hatake's Chidori and taking it another level with several variations. **Chidori ***Chidori Current ***Chidori Senbon ***Chidori Sharp Spear ***Inferno Style: Flame Control Chidori **Kirin **Onyx Chidori (Sage of Six Paths Chakra Enhancement) **Indra's Arrow (When enhanced by the power of all nine Tailed Beasts) **Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana *'Shadow Style (Yin Style)': **Demonic Illusions: Shackle Stakes **Six Paths Yin Power * Wind Style * Earth Style * Water Style * Yang Style * Yin–Yang Style Healing Power *Sasuke possesses the cells of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju *This cells are capable of healing the injuries of anyone imbued with them in mere moments, with light Chakra consumption. **Sasuke's healing prowess has shown to be inferior to other people who's body have been infused with Hashirama's DNA, but is still effective nonetheless. **It has a definitive limit, It is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs *Given to Sasuke by Kabuto Yakushi just prior to awakening the Rinnegan, from the merging of Indra and Asura's Chakras to create The Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo's Chakra. Visual Jutsu *'Sharingan': The Uchiha Clan's Kekkai Genkai, a hereditary jutsu passed down from Indra Ōtsutsuki. The Jutsu is first activated owner suffers the loss of a loved one, Sasuke gaining his from being subjected to a genjutsu by Itachi that depicted him killing their parents in cold blood. The memory of the event was forgotten by Sasuke, who was only able to access the Sharingan during his fight with Haku Yuki. The Sharingan enables increased clarity, allowing the user to see muscle movements and predict attacks, as well as copy attacks that fit in the category of taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu, 'ninjutsu' meaning almost any jutsu of the five basic Chakra natures, not including Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota. Sasuke's Sharingan is a "Straight Choku Tomoe" Sharingan, granting even greater clarity of perception than a normal Sharingan thanks to being the reincarnation of Indra. **Incredible clarity of perception, capable of reading lips as well as being able to copy movements as subtle as pencil movements. **Can see Chakra as colors, allowing the user to view invisible or incredibly tiny constructs of Chakra that exist on the physical realm. **Can copy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu with near perfect accuracy, only limited by being incapable of preforming Jutsu of a Chakra nature they aren't accustomed to, or flat out being incapable of wielding a Kekkei Genkai such as Ice Style (The mixture between Water Style and Wind Style nature affinities), assuming the Sharingan user doesn't possess that Kekkei Genkai themselves. **The ability to predict movements via enhanced visual perception. *'Mangekyō Sharingan': A stronger version of the Sharingan, Sasuke acquired it after learning the truth of Itachi's actions and mourned his brother's death. While it further increases the Sharingan's abilities, overuse would lead to gradual blindness unless an eye transplant between two blood relatives is carried out. As Sasuke begins to use Amaterasu since gained his Mangekyo Sharingan, he can use the black flames in a stronger variations of the Fire Style called Inferno Style. These black flames are not just more powerful fire, but this fire can never be put out until it burns its victim or whatever it's attached to, is burned to ashes unless he wishes for them to be put out, being able to utilize his right eye's ability to control and put out the flame. This fire can be used and will hit the opposition as long as they are in their line of sight, and don't have the reflexes great enough to either dodge or block the Amaterasu, making it unblockable under normal circumstances. ** Amaterasu *** Amaterasu: Flame Gathering, Flame Shield ** Inferno Style: Flame Control: Shape Amaterasu into many forms, most likely a sword ** Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control: The same as Flame Control, on a Susano'o level ** Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads *'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan': The ultimate form of the Sharingan, acquired when Sasuke had Itachi's eyes transplanted into him just prior to the Fourth Great Ninja War. Unlike the regular version, it doesn't gradually blind the user, and completely eliminates the lifeforce drain from the usage of Susano'o. ** Amaterasu *** Amaterasu: Flame Gathering, Flame Shield ** Inferno Style: Flame Control: Shape Amaterasu into many forms, most likely a sword ** Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control: The same as Flame Control, on a Susano'o level ** Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads * Rinnegan: When infused with half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power, Sasuke's left eye transcends from the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan into the Rinnegan. This gives Sasuke access to the Rinnegan's abilities, as well as a fully stabilized Perfect Susano'o. ** Amaterasu *** Amaterasu: Flame Gathering, Flame Shield ** Inferno Style: Flame Control: Shape Amaterasu into many forms, most commonly a sword ** Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control: The same as Flame Control, on a Susano'o level ** Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads ** Inferno Style: Honoikazuchi: The Amaterasu is shaped into spikes, inpaling the surroundings, generally used after Universal Pull. **'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces ***'Almighty Push (Shinra Tensei)': Pushes anything away from Sasuke, generally has a 5 second cooldown on average (more depending on how much power it uses) between each useage, and possesses power ranging from enough force to stop a barrage of tree trunks flying at high speeds to the user to enough power to effortlessly obliterate an entire village. ***'Universal Pull (Banshō Ten’in)': Pulls anything towards Sasuke as he desires for that instant, the object or opposition is then pulled toward him for a strike, generally Inferno Style: Honoikazhuci ***'Planetary Devastation (Chibaku Tensei)': Fires what seems to be a black orb that acts like a black whole, sucking in the earth itself and opposition on a regional level (battlefield size). The rubble is then compressed on one another to form a meteor sized compression rubble, most of the time, Sasuke then either destroys it with great force via a Six Paths Chakra Chidori or Perfect Susano'o Chidori (if it's too large for his normal body to destroy), or just lets it fall like a meteor. The black orb can be placed inside an opponent to make them the target of all the rubble for extra damage. **'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor ***Asura Attack ***Arm Cannon **'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind in exchange for their life. ***Absorption Soul Technique **'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. Goes widely unused by Sasuke as he prefers his Snake and Hawk summonings. **'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, varying from nature energy (not safe) to Chakra based Ninjutsu such as Fire Style, Water Style, Wind Style, or Lightning Style, as well as Rasengans in all their forms. Cannot absorb Chakra using the Susano'o, Sasuke has to be the one to absorb any Chakra. ***Jutsu Absorption **'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell **'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. ***Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth:''' '''Revives a large group of people killed by the user within a certain period of time, or focused specifically on a single person to bring them back to life no matter who they died to or when they died in exchange for the user's life. **Amenotejikara (Heavenly Hand Power), Sasuke's own personal Rinnegan abilitiy which allows him to swap locations of himself, other people, and objects within a certain range instantaneously, as well as open portals to other dimensions. Susano'o *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyo Sharingan *Sasuke’s Susano'o is purple in color, the same purple as Indra Otsutsuki's Perfect Susano'o (in the anime). *Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form, rivaling that of a Tailed Beast. *Susanoo can assist Sasuke in performing Techniques *All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Beads, Sasuke's normally enveloped in the black Amaterasu flames. *The user controls Susano'o as their own body *The only suitable vessel to perform Sasuke's strongest offensive technique, Indra's Arrow (Only possible when having acquired the power of the nine Tailed Beasts) *Majestic Attire: Susano'o: allows Susano'o to become armor for Kurama enhancing the Nine-Tails's defense and granting him access to the Susano'o Sword. Six Paths Chakra Prior to his fight with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke was given the Sage of Six Paths Shadow Style Chakra (Yin Style) by Hagoromo Otsutsuki, as well as a dark-colored, crescent moon-like marking on the user's left palm that contains a vast amount of Yin Style chakra for the purpose of sealing Kaguya in conjunction with Naruto's Light Style Chakra (Yang Style). Though Sasuke lost the Yin Style seal on his palm when he and Naruto completed the Six Paths: Planetary Devastation to seal Kaguya. It is unknown what sort of techniques this seal offered him other than the sealing jutsu. Part I * Age: 12-13 * Height: 150.8 cm–153.2 cm Part II * Age: 16-17 * Height: 168 cm * note: Has a sword Part II - Yin Six Paths * Age: 17 * Height: 168 cm * note: Lost his sword in Kaguya's lava dimension Naruto: The Last * Age: 19 *Height: 182 cm * note: No left forearm * note: Has a replacement sword Epilogue * Age: 30s * * note: No left forearm * note: Has a replacement sword Feats * Through his Sharingan, Sasuke developed his own taijutsu moves from perceiving Rock Lee's movements during the Chūnin Exams *Successfully learned the Chidori from Kakashi *Defeated Naruto while leaving the Village with Orochimaru. *Outwitted Orochimaru by turning the Tranferance Ritual against him, then flat out killed him. * Sasuke is the first Uchiha to gain an Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan since Madara, and later aquired the Rinnegan in his left eye, being the second known Uchiha to awaken it. * Was able to seal away and defeat Kaguya Otsutsūki with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha's help. *Successfully shielded himself and Team 7 from the Infinite Tsukuyomi using his Perfect Susano'o. *Destroyed half a meteor literally single-handedly via the use of a Six Paths Chakra charged Chidori. *Became a mentor to Boruto Uzumaki. *Defeated Naruto when they were just 12 years old at The Final Valley *Defeated Deidara, a powerful member of the Akatsuki who specializes in explosives. *Held his own against, and defeated Killer Bee thanks to the Amaterasu *Held his own against the Fourth Raikage, Ay *Defeated Danzo, a powerful Leaf Ninja who ran the Foundation, almost singlehandedly *Assisted in the sealing of Kaguya *Has Fire Style jutsu powerful enough to beat Water Style jutsu *Single handedly defeated the Kekkei Genkai user Nawaki *Single handedly defeated the Ketsuryūgan user Chino *Single handedly defeated a large group of Kekkei Genkai users without the use of his Sharingan or Rinnegan abilities. *Held his own against Kinshiki Otsutsuki thanks to his Sharingan and Rinnegan abilities. Flaws * Despite having high Chakra reserves, he does not have infinite stamina and can run out of Chakra, albiet it takes well over a day for that to happen, and thanks to his ability to absorb Chakra, that amount of time can be extended further. * Defeated by Rock Lee and Gaara during the time of the Chunin Exams. * Susanoo heavily depletes Chakra and Lifeforce. Aquiring the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan have reduced the Chakra depletion and eliminated the Lifeforce drain. *Was fatally wounded by Madara stabbing him in the heart with his own sword, and was almost killed. *Was incapable of landing a single effective blow on Kaguya despite his many attempts. Gallery Sasuke Uchiha.jpg|Sasuke during Part I of the anime SasukeArtwork3_4444.png 2348987-sasuke_nar_491.png MTS_Earthdragon-708689-PartII_Sasuke.jpg|Sasuke's initial appearance in Shippūden. SasukeCharacter_7967.jpg|Sasuke's third outfit in Shippūden, without his Akatsūki cloak. Sasuke_Uchiha.png Sasuke:- Rinnegan.png|Sasuke after awakening his Rinnegan. Edgy.png|Sasuke harnessing his lightning-nature chakra Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Electricity manipulaters Category:Chinese Combatants